La decente aux enfers
by yuna usagi
Summary: Lors du crash de leur avion Ha Ni et Seung Jo s'occupent de porter les premiers secours au survivants. Pourtant les secours vont retrouvé sont corps sous un fauteuil. mais alors qui a seconder Seung Joen attendant les secours? Comment va-t-il faire sans ?
1. Une' accumulation de miracle

Une accumulation de miracles

Oh Ha Ni regardait les nuage défiler par le hublot. Elle était excité par la perspective de cette semaine de congé. Depuis trois ans que Seung Jo officiait à l'hôpital université Parang en qualité de chirurgien, c'était la première fois qu'ils arrivait à avoir leur vacances en même temps. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tous les deux s'étaient bien passé d'en parler à la famille et avait pris deux billets d'avions pour la grèce. Seung Jo n'avait pas oublier que c'était le rêve de Ha Ni. Il se rappelait sans peine de la tristesse quelle avait éprouvée quand il avait refusé de l'y emmener pour leur lune de miel. Par moment, quand il regardait son épouse, il avait l'impression qu'elle était restée une enfant survitaminé, mais par moment, elle était une femme aimante. Ha Ni avait cette particularité, voir le malheur chez les gens. Elle savait tout de suite quand il avait des soucis et trouvait toujours les mots pour le réconforter.

Seung Jo regardait les enfants, il repensait à la déception de Ha Ni quand le médecin avait appris qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfants. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il était sans doute temps d'y penser. Il se voyait bien entouré d'enfants, aussi énergique que leur mère, mais doté de l'intelligence du père. Alors qu'il était encore en plein rêve, il eu une secousse. Les hôtesse de l'air invitèrent les passagers à reprendre leur place et de bouler leur ceintures. Ha Ni lui avait pris la main. Dehors, le ciel était noir et des éclaires zébraient le paysage. L'avions semblait chuter. Les passagers hurlaient à présent et Ha Ni se cramponnait. Les larmes au yeux, envahis par la peur, elle s'autorisa une prière, pour qu'il protège Seung Jo, puis ce fut le calme.

Quand elle se réveilla, l'avion s'était écrasé au milieu de nulle part. Elle se leva et constata qu'elle n'avait rien. Pas même une blessure. Elle tenta de réveiller son époux qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il n'avait pas eu sa chance. Il avait des blessures un peu partout et une douleur à la jambes. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena hors des reste de l'appareil. Pour l'heure, Seung Jo proposa à Ha Ni d'aider les survivants. Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, à cause de sa jambe, c'est elle qui retourna à l'avion où déjà des gens commencèrent à s'animer. On commençait à entendre des femmes qui hurlait sur le corps de leur enfants décédé. Ha Ni alla vers elle et commença à leur parler. Elle tentait de leur faire prendre conscience de la situation. Les quelque personnes valides l'aidèrent à sortir les blessés. Malgré la vue apocalyptique qu'offrait le paysage actuelle, il y avait comme espèce de miracle : parmi les cents sept passagers, il n'y avait eu que quatre morts et les deux pilotes. Ha Ni pris l'initiative de faire mettre les corps dans un endroits bien cachés, hors de la vue des survivants. Elle se demandait encore comment il pouvait y avoir autant de survivants alors que l'avion était coupé en deux et mis ça sur le compte des mystère irrésolu de ce:monde. Elle demanda qu'on installe les blessées au même endroits. Les enfants furent séparé et deux adulte les surveillait pendants que les autres suivait les directive de Ha Ni. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle seul semblait maitriser sa peur, comme si elle avait l'habitude des catastrophe. Ne prenant pas la peine de se poser des questions et encore sous le choc du crash, tout le monde écoutait celle qui avait l'air sûr d'elle. Les hôtesse avait enfin trouver le trousseau médical de l'avion. Certaines personnes valide furent nommées pour sortir les bagages de l'avion.

Seung Jo ne reconnaissait pas sa femme. C'était comme si l'accident avait transformé son épouse en une espèce de super woman. Lui même avait commencer à soigner les blessés les plus graves. Il avait du arrêter deux hémorragie internes. Ha Ni de son côté parlait à tout le monde pour savoir un peur plus sur leur blessures, leur antécédent médicaux et leur famille. De temps en temps elle se retournait vers son mari pour échanger un bref sourire. Quand ce derniers commença à s'occuper des blessés les moins grave, Ha Ni avait remplit un fiche médical pour tous les passagers de l'avion, ce qui impressionna Seung Jo qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi efficace et responsable. Il ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir dessus. Il y avait beaucoup de blessé et qu'un seul médecin : lui. Après une courte pose, il reprit le travail.

Dès que les bagages furent sorti de l'avions, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ha Ni du faire un inventaire. On découvrit des duvet et des couverture. Pas pour tout le monde, mais là encore ha Ni eu l'idée de construire une tente avec le reste l'avion en effet, la queue de l'avion était presque intacte. Les couverture allait leur servir de par-vent. Là encore, les faire tenir tenait du miracle, mais jusqu'à pressent tout ressemblait à une accumulation de miracle.

Quand la nuit tomba, l'habitation de fortune était terminé. On avait fait tenir les couvertures par des scratche trouver sur les baskets des passagers, on les avait coupé, collé la parti agrippante avec de la colle néoprène qu'on avait trouvé dans les valises et cousu la partie douce sur les couverture avec l'unique trousseau de couture des hautesses. Installer dans leur abrit de fortune, les passagers commencèrent à dicter entre eux de Ha Ni. Ils spéculait sur qui elle était. Ils furent surprit de savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une simple infirmière, cela impressionna d'avantage les passager. Les Hôtesse arrivèrent avec que quoi rassasier tout le monde. Le repas était composé de plateaux repas qui devaient être servi en vol. Ha Ni avait demander de divisé les ration en deux, prévoyant que les secourt n'arriverait sans doute pas avant midi. Elle espérait avoir tort.

Lové dans les bras de son mari, Ha Ni se senti au chaud, elle se laissa alors aller aux larmes. Il serra son étreinte. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Petit à petit les passagers se laissèrent glisser au pays de songes. Ha Ni et Seung Jo se relayèrent pour garder un œil sur les grand blessés.

- Tu m'a bluffé tu sais, dit Seung Jo

- Je m'étonne moi même, mais c'était comme si c'était l'évidence. J'avais presque l'impression qu'on me dictait ce qu'il fallait faire.

- L'instinct de survit peut-être.

- Hum, tu est sauf, c'est l'essentiel pour moi. Tous ira bien maintenant j'en suis convaincue.

Seung Jo se hasarda à embrasser sa femme puis d'endormi aussi. Ha Ni souffla, elle fut rejoint par une jeune femme brune, qui ne faisait même pas partie des passager. Cette femme, Ha Ni la connaissait, sa photo n'avait jamais quitter le porte feuille de son père. Elle resta un moment à regarder Seung Jo parce qu'elle connaissait l'horrible nouvelle qui allait abattre sur lui demain, à l'arrivé des secours. La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ha Ni. C'était le moment pour Ha Ni de suivre sa mère au royaumes des morts où, d'après elle, Koéma, le dieux des morts l'attendait. Ha Ni pris le temps d'embrasser Seung Jo avant de partir.

Ha Ni volèrent à travers le ciel jusqu'à une porte garder par des êtres curieuse que Ha Ni trouva même monstrueuses. Sa mère lui expliqua que c'était des démons pacifique a qui on avait donner la mission de surveiller le portail des ténèbres qui menait au royaumes des morts. Après avoir passer la porte, Ha Ni vit la fil d'attente, elle reconnu les quatres passagers dont les corps avaient été retrouvé. Elle repensa à Seung Jo et son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle voulait retourner au près de lui de lui. Sa mère la conduisit devant une grande bâtisse. Sa mère l'informa qu'il s'agissait du bâtiment administratifs du royaume des ténèbres. Toutes les deux traversèrent le hall d'accueil, montèrent dans un ascenseur qui les mena dans le bureau de Koéma. Ha Ni regardait septique le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce bambin joufflu était adorable certes, mais comment avait on pu donner la direction d'un royaume à un bébé. Ce dernier grimaça.

- vous êtes ici jeune filles parce que vous ne devriez pas être ici, commença-t-il.

- Majesté, intervint Shim Byul hyo, ,la mère de Oh Ha Ni, avouez je sais bien que c'est votre apparence préféré mais avouez que ce n'est pas la plus crédible.

- Je vues dire par là que vous ne deviez pas mourir dans cet accident. Quelqu'un aurait du vous retrouvé aiguiller par votre mère.

- C'est dire ?

- Que nous n'avions pas envisager que votre envie d'être avec votre mari serai aussi forte. Savez vous ce qu'il s'est passer ?

- Je me suis réveillée et j'ai aider mon mari.

- Non, votre esprit a quitter son corps, mais votre envie d'aider votre mari vous a permis de vous matérialise. La matérialisation a utilisé énormément d'énergie spirituel, ce qui a accélérer l'heure de votre décès, de plus, personne ne vous a chercher puis que vous étiez devant eux.

- Donc si je suis morte c'est à cause de moi ?

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de place pour vous ici. On avait pas prévu que vous mourriez.

- Donc, je suis destiner à... errer ?

- Non, nous avons l'intention de vous rendre la vie.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ?

- Bien sur que non. Actuellement votre corps repose dans un congélateur de la:morgue de l'hôpital universitaire de Parang dans l'attente de se faire disséquer par les élève de l'école.

- Votre majesté, intervint encore la mère Shim Byul Hyo, pourriez vous être plus gentil avec ma fille.

- Pour réintégré votre corps, il va falloir attendre le moment opportun où vos onde vitales et cérébrales son en accord.

- Pardon ?

- Il va falloir attendre. Pendant ce temps là vous irez avec votre mère, pas question que vous trainez dans mes pattes... Byul Hyo, il va falloir s'occuper en urgence du mari de votre fille. Au train où il va il risque de nous rejoindre avant qu'elle ne ressuscite. Déguerpissez j'ai du boulot.

Ha Ni et Byul Hyo retournèrent chez les vivants. Ha Ni avait insisté pour voir Seung Jo. Les dires de Koéma l'avait alerté. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, celle ci était plongé dans la pénombre. On pouvait distinguer un homme assis sur le lit. Il portait une bouteille de bière dans une mains et restait immobile. Ha Ni s'avança et reconnu Seung Jo, déjà en état d'ébriété malgré l'heure matinale et le peu de lumière qui avait réussi à rentré dans la salle laissait entrevoir le cimetière à bouteille qu'elle était devenu. Ha Ni eu un pincement au cœur et s'avança vers lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa le visage. « Attend moi s'il te plais ». Ce dernier, ferma les yeux, comme s'il avait ressenti la présence de son épouse. Cette dernière se retourna vers sa mère. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'il arrivait que certaine personnes pouvait être réceptive au onde spirituelle. Ha Ni connaissait son mari. De tout le hommes qui existait sur cette planète, son Seung Jo devait être le plus terre à terre qu'il puisse exister. L'autre étant que l'amour entre Ha Ni et lui est tellement fort que leur âmes sont en osmose. Ha Ni resta un moment. Il lui fallait à tout pris empêcher Seung Jo de faire une bêtise du genre irréparable comme se laisser mourir. Ha Ni n'avait jamais imaginer que son mari pouvait l'aimer à ce point là, mais Shim Byul Hyo elle le savait pour l'avoir tant observer.


	2. Attend moi, je reviendrais

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre reprend une partie de l'univers de Yuyu Hakusho. Merci monsieur Togashi. Celui là et le suivant seront les seul qui traiterons de cette vision du monde des morts. Les suivant seront plus terre à terre.

Bonne lecture.

**Attend moi je reviendrais**

Seung Jo restait des journées entière assis sur le lit, dans la pénombre avec pour seul compagnons ses bouteilles de bières qu'il vidait les unes après les autres. Il ne comprenait pas. Plus rien n'avait de sens. A dire vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps que son cerveau avait fini de réfléchir parce que toutes les explications rationnel avait été exploité et aucune n'avait réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi la vie lui avait donner Ha Ni pour la lui reprendre. Aucune équations n'avait réussi à lui dire comment Ha Ni avait pu être à ses côtés pour sauver les rescapés de l'avion et être entrain d' agoniser sous un siège. Mais la vérité qui lui sautait toujours au yeux c'était qu'il avait laisser mourir son épouse, sa gentille et bien aimée femme. A cette pensé, il porta à nouveau sa bouteille à la bouches. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire. Il se souvenait de ce jours où les secours sont arrivés. Ils avaient réveillé tous le monde . Seung Jo leur avait donner ses fiches de consultation rempli par Ha Ni. Pendant qu'il faisait son toppo, un secouriste venait de crier qu'il avait découvert un corps, ce lui dune femme, la sienne. Des voix s'était élevés, la stupeur se lisait sur le visage des survivants car tous avait parler et toucher la prétendue dernière victime de l'accident. Les secours et l'hôpital avaient reconnu que ses fiches et l'intervention de Seung Jo les avaient considérablement aidé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autopsie, c'était un accident d'avion après tout... ni d'enterrement d'ailleurs, Ha ni avait lègu é son corps à la science. Seung Jo haïssait l'altruisme de Ha Ni. Il se rappelait sans peine de cette fameuse discution qu'il avait eu avec elle ou plutôt il écoutait et elle parlait. C'était le soir où il avait déclaré à tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'université. Cette fille disait ne rien avoir à partager. Ce la le faisait sourir. Si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à partager, c'était bien elle. Elle avait un coeur débordant d'amour qu'elle distribuait à tout va... Cette pensé lui assécha la gorge. Il avala encore une gorgé de bière.

Au rez de chaussé, Hwan Geum Hee, la mère de Seung Jo ne savait plus quoi faire. Ca faisait deux mois à présent que Ha Ni était morte et autant de temps que son fils ainé n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Il arrivait à Seung Jo de sortir pour faire du ravitaillement en bière. Pour l'occasion, il en profitait pour s'occuper de son hygiène personnel parce que même au creux de la vague Baeck Seung Jo devait être impeccable. Ho Gi Dong quand à lui s'était lancé dans un grand projet de rénovation du restaurant. Il s'était réfugié dans le travail pour oublier qu'il était désormais seul. Ha Ni avait laissé derrière elle vide immense chez chacun de ses amis.

Quelqu'un sonna. C'était Yoon Hae Ra. Cette femme était la seule amie qui venait encore voir Seung Jo. Elle avait aimer ce génie et s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle savait à quel point il avait aimé Ha Ni. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle était là. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Elle monta à l'étage et trouva comme d'habitude la porte close. Elle souffla un bon coup et commença à lui parler de Ha Ni mais elle ne savait pas si ses paroles atteignait Seung Jo. Il ne lui répondait pas. En général elle repartait deux heure plus tard pour revenir la semaine suivante. Les amies de Ha Ni avaient renoncer depuis longtemps à lui parler et Bong Joon Gu n'était plus autorisé à entrer chez les Beack depuis qu'il avait tenter de défoncer la porte de la chambre du veuf.

Eung Jo Quand à lui continuait sa vie parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse mais il était très inquiet pour son frère. Il était au courant pour l'histoire étrange qui entourait la mort d'Ha Ni. Les medecins avait conclu à une mort par écrasement de la cage taxique et pour les passagers qui disaient avoir vu Ha Ni, la police avait mis ça sur le dos de l'hallucination collective du au traumatisme lié à l'accident. Il leur fallait un personnes plus forte que les autres. Pour Eung Jo, c'était un peu léger comme explication mais de son avis personnel, personne ne se souciait de cette histoire qui dérangeait. La police s'était surtout occupé de connaître les raisons du crash. L'enquête était toujours en court. Eung Jo commençait à penser d'autre explications, très loins du monde rationnel auquel Seung Jo et ét lui était habitué et pour ça il allait devoir faire profil bas devant une fille qui lui cassait les pieds depuis presque deux ans à présent. Une américaine qui s'était auto proclamée sa fiancé et qui tous les matin lui sautait au cou et le couvrait de baiser. Il avait beau lui parler méchamment, elle ne semblait pas l'écouter. A bien des égard, cette furie lui faisait pensé à Ha Ni. Elle était aussi tenace qu'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il voulait lui parler c'était parce qu'une rumeur persistante la suivait. On disait d'elle qu'elle était maudite, qu'elle était possédé par le diable et qu'elle ,touchait à la magie noire. Eung Jo espérait seulement trouver des réponses. Il était toujours plonger dans ses pensés quand il sentit une masse tomber sur lui et des tas de chose mouillé se posé sur sa joue. « Cassandra Pinsher », pensa-t-il. A la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il lui saisie le bras et la mena vers une salle vide.

- On dit que tu..es... une gothique, commença-t-il.

- On dit beaucoup de choses sur moi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

- On dit...

- Écoute Eung Jo, je ne sais pas ce de quoi tu veux me parler mais si tu entre par cette porte, fait le.

- Il y a deux mois ma belle sœur est morte. Depuis mon frère ne sort plus de sa chambre, si ce n'est que pour se racheter des bouteilles bière.

- Hum... Donc, elle laisse des regrets.

- Il y a une histoire étrange...

- Chaque chose en son temps Eung Jo... Ta belle soeur , elle aimait ton frère ?

- Ho Ha Ni ne vivait que pour lui, il était devenu son obsession. Elle devait l'aimer bien plus que lui , pourquoi ?

- Alors, tu as frapper à la bonne porte. Il faut agir et vite... avant que ton frère ne s'enlise là où personne ne pourra aller le chercher.

- Tu parle de suicide ?

- dans le pire des cas. Le suicide est un acte très grave qui aura des répercutions très grave. Il faut que je le vois et je lui parle.

- Tu veus rentrer chez moi ?

- Tu peut le faire sortir ?

La sonnerie du début de cour avait couper net la conversation.

A la fin de la journée, Eung Jo emmena Cassandra chez lui. Il y avait penser toute la journée et comme toute les pistes rationnel avait été exploité, il emprunta le chemin de l'irrationnel. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait du mystère qui entourait la mort de Ha Ni. Cassandra était étrangement calme et sérieuse. Elle avait, elle aussi, réfléchi toute la journée de la situation. Si la belle soeur de son Eung Jo aimait Seung Jo d'avantage que lui et que sa mort a mis l'homme dans cette état de végétation avancé, elle était prête à parié que l'âme de Ha Ni trainait dans les parages. Ce qui était tout aussi dangereux pour Seung qui devait sans doute ressentir cette présence et se sentir si bien qu'il ne veuille plus s'en sortir, elle pourrait encore lui parler et le ramener. Mais il existait un scénario moins enviable. Si Seung Jo s'était enlisé dans le recoins le plus sombre où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Cette situation pouvait le conduire au suicide et à la damnation de son âme. Enfin, celui qu'elle redoutait le plus et auquel elle ne voulait pas penser parce que cela impliquerai l'intervention de Hunter, la police des ténébres, pour résoudre le problème. Il fallait vraiment intervenir pour éviter d'arriver à cette extrémité là. Heureusement, c'était un cas rare.

En arrivant devant la maison des Beack, Cassandra ressenti aussitôt l'âmes inquiète d'une personnes, elle ressenti aussi la tristesse et l'inquiétude qui habitait la maison, il y avait quelque chose de maléfique à l'étage . La personne qui vivait au premier étage avançait de plus en plus vers le scénario que redoutait le plus Cassandra, la création d'un esprit vengeur. Il fallait vraiment agir. Après des présentations éclaires, Cassandra monta les marches qui conduisaient au chambre. La porte était fermée. Elle frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le point positif de cette histoire, s'était qu'il y avait deux entités dans cette chambre dont une maléfique. Il y avait donc quelque chose, quelqu'un qui tentait d'avoir l'âme de Seung Jo. Elle posa sa mains sur la poignet et la porte s'ouvrit par magie, s'était le cas de la dire. Elle inspecta la chambre, fit l'impasse sur l'odeur de bière et de sueur qui envahissait la pièce. Elle trouva assez rapidement l'objet de sa recherche. C'était Diablotin. Ce petits démon était aussi nommé « génie de la mauvaise conscience » et se donnait un malin plaisir soufflé au gens des accusations. Lebut n'était pas de les enliser d'avantage, mais de leur donner un coup de fouet, de forcer ces gens à se rebeller et à reprendre leur vie en main. Mais, il était claire que l'objectif de ce petit diablotin n'était pas aussi honorable. Cassandra le pris par le col. Elle remerciait le ciel que ce démon ne soit pas fort et qu'il ne mesure que vingt centimètre de hauteur. Comme elle ne pouvait rien en faire, elle lui posa le doigt sur le cou du diablotin et le laissa s'en aller.

De là où il était, Eung Jo avait surtout vu Cassandra pincer le vide, pointer de son doigt ce vide. Devant son regard interrogateur de son Homme, Cassandra sourit.

- C'était un diablotin, il donne mauvaise conscience au gens pour les forcer à reprendre leur vit en main, mais celui là n'arrivait à rien.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

- Je suis doté du pouvoir de double vu. Le monde est vaste Eung Jo. Et Tu a un esprit encore trop étriqué pour le comprendre. Dit toi seulement que je vois des choses, que tu ne peu pas voire. Pose cette pierre près de ton frère pour que d'autre ne vienne plus..

Elle s'approcha de Seung Jo qui dormait et pris sa main. L'instant d'après elle se retrouva dans un parc, celui du lycée Parang. Près d'un arbre un homme était assis. Il avait une lettre à la main. Cassandra vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Il ne passe personne ici, dit-il.

- Et aujourd'hui, il y a moi... Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrai revenir à la réalité .

- Elle m'avait une lettre. Elle y avait mis tous son coeur et moi... je l'ai piétiné.

- Et tu attend quoi ici ?

- Rien... mais je me sent bien ici. Plus stresse, plus de... Ha Ni tu en s mis du temps.

Une fille venait vers lui et l'embrassa. Cassandra regarda en retrait le couple ensemble. Ils semblait très amoureux. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas ha Ni qui retenait Seung Jo mais elle ne sentait la présence que d'une seul personnes. Deux enfants vinrent rejoindre le couple, puis Eung Jo, sa mère, deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un petit gros à lunette et un autre plus mince et plus grand. Ca ressemblait à l'image d'une famille parfaite. Cassandra compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à ce stade. Elle repris concience dans la chambre, Eung Jo était à ses côtés.

- Bon la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'est pas en danger dans un futur immédiat, mais il va falloir le tirer du rêve dans lequel il s'est enfermé.

- C'est à dire ?

- La perte de sa femme à créer une rupture entre le rêve et la réalité. Il s'est créer un monde avec une famille parfaite. Je vais devoir avoir recoure à la seule personne qui peut le faire sortir de là.

-Oui mais elle est morte.

- Oui, mais son âme reste accrocher à lui. C'est elle que je sent depuis que je suis entrer dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas Ha Ni ?

Ha Ni apparu sous forme spectral. Elle portait les vêtements dans lequel elle était morte. Cassandra n'eu pas à répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à Eung Jo, Ha Ni avait tout entendu. Elle s'approcha de Seung Jo et posa sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait de la peine de le voire ainsi. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Elle devait le sauver absolument. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne verrai pas l'utilité de revenir à la vie. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle savait qu'il était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Elle senti une présence derrière elle. C'était sa mère.

- Que dois-je faire maman, demanda-t-elle ?

- Cassandra, je suppose que tu projette d'investir le rêve de ce beau gosse, répondit Byul Hyo ?

- C'est exacte et vous êtes ?

- Shim Byul Hyo, la mère de Ha Ni et je suis guide céleste.

- Tenez moi la main nous y allons. Eung Jo chéri, tu fais le guet, nous ne devons pas être dérangé durant l'opération.

Eung Jo ne compris pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait. Durant cinq bonne minutes, Cassandra semblait dormir, puis elle s'était relever pour lui faire un rapport curieux sur son frère. Elle avait entretenu une discution dans le vide puis s'était rendormis en lui donnant l'ordre de veiller à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée. Il obéis, même s'il commencer à regretter d'avoir amener cette fille ici.

Ha Ni, Byul Hyo et Cassandra se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le parc du Lycée Parang. Deux enfants jouaient près d'une table, une femme dressait la table. Cette dernière ressemblait à Ha Ni, plus loin Gi Dong et Soo Chan discutaient en sirotant une boisson verte et scintillante. Assis à coté d'eux, Eung Jo étudiait. En voyant arriver les visiteuse, La Ha Ni du rêve vint vers elles pour les accueillir chaleureusement et l'es invita à partager leur repas. Shim Byul Hyo s'éclipsa pour tenter de trouver son gendre et rejoignit dans la salle de restauration. Il était assis en face d'un distributeur de boissons froide. Elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Bonjours, commença-t-elle.

- Bonjours, il y a beaucoup de passage aujourd'hui.

- Que fait vous ?

- C'est ici que j'ai rencontré ma femme pour la première fois. Cette fille est incroyable, c'est comme si il n'y avait jamais d'obstacle infranchissable pour elle.

- Votre épouse ?

- Ho Ha Ni...

- elle vous attend en bas.

-Oui, ils vont s'inquiéter si je reste trop longtemps ici.

- Vous savez que tout est faux ici, n'est ce pas ? Je le sais parce que vous aviez l'air surpris de me voir.

- Laissez moi, je ne veux pas revenir dans un monde où elle n'est pas.

- Vous savez qu'elle s'inquiète pour vous, Ha Ni.

-Elle est... morte.

- Oui, et son âme refuse de rejoindre le royaume des morts.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas un secret pour vous n'est pas. Elle vous aime d'une manière assez démesuré.

- Et je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Parce que j'ai choisi le meilleur, dit une voix féminine. Il sait tout faire et quand il ne sait pas le faire...

- Ha Ni ?

- Maman, tu nous laisse, je dois discuter avec lui.

Seung Jo ne comprenais rien. Comment sont rêve pouvait échapper à son contrôle. Il sourit. Tout échappait à son contrôle parce que son rêve comptait la personne la plus incontrôlable du monde. Byul Hyo les laissa seul. Ha Ni pris place au côté de son mari. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ha Ni commença à pleurer. Surpris, Seung Jo la pris dans se bras.

- Pardon, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je voulais tellement être avec toi. Et maman a essayer de m'en dissuadé. Et moi je voulais être près de toi.

- Ha Ni je ne comprend rien, calme toi.

- Si je suis morte c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'étais couchée et maman me disait de me calmer, que ce n'était pas mon heure mais je voulais te rejoindre. Je voulais tellement être avec toi que mon esprit est sorti de mon corps et j'ai épuisé trop d'énergie spirituel et parce que j'ai mener les recherches, personnes ne m'a trouver et.

- Tu sais que je ne comprend rien ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu reste dans ce rêve à cause de moi. Il te reste tellement de gens à sauvé.

- Je n'ai même pas su te sauver.

- Seung Jo fait le pour moi. vit pour nous deux...

- Tu voudrais que je refasse ma vie ? Avec une autre femme ?

Seung Jo regardait le regard paniqué de Ha Ni. Il sourit. Il savait que si il y avait une chose qu'elle aurai du mal à accepter, c'était de le voir avec une autre fille. Il baissa la tête.

-Tu me manque tu sais, je repense à toute ses choses qu'on a jamais faites...

- On pourra les faire ensembles plus tard. C'est bête mais... Si je ne m'était pas autant entêtée à êtres avec toi, je serais encore vivante aujourd'hui. Ce jour là, ma volonté de vouloir être avec toi a sauvé deux personnes qui auraient du mourir et tuer une personne qui aurai du survivre. A l'heure actuelle, mon cœur s'est remis en marche, mais comme je suis dans un congélateur, Koéma m'a fait mettre en état d'hibernation.

- Pardon ? Qui ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres qui règne sur les enfers et les morts. Il ressemble à un gros bébé.

- tu es entrain de me dire que tu va me revenir ?

- Oui, mais pour ça il faut que mon énergie vital et spirituel soit en accord, un truc comme ça. Comme je n'aurais pas du mourir, il n'y avait pas de place pour moi.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas... prépare le terrain.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- C'est ton rêve non ?

Seung Jo embrassa Ha Ni. Cette Ha Ni avait quelque chose que celle de sont rêve n'avait pas. Elle avait cette chaleur qu'il avait oublier. Elle regardait décidément avec une tel confiance. Ce baiser avait quelque chose d'irréelle. C'était comme si par lui, Ha Ni lui infflait la vie qui l'avait quitter deux mois plus tôt. C'était bien épouse si aimante qui avait ce don de lui faire croire que tout pouvait aller bien dans le meilleur des monde temps qu'ils seraient ensemble. Ha Ni avait toujours cette faculté de le rassurer quand il se sentait seule, abandonner face à la vie.


	3. Oh! Non! Maman!

Note de l'auteur : Bonjours, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour alleger un peu l'histoire. J'ai eu envis de vous faire découvrire un peu Shim Byul Hyo, la mère de Ha Ni. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment utile à l'histoire non plus, mais bon... on dira que je vous change les idées parce que les deux prochait chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Ho ! Non ! Maman !**

Ha Ni était restée dans les Bras de Seung Jo. Elle ne savait pas si s'était son imagination mais il lui semblait reconnaître son odeur. Elle avait toujours aimer cet odeur. Seung Jo redoutait le moment où tous les deux devraient se quitter. Il lui arrivait de maudire le jour où il avait laissé son épouse entrée dans son cœur. Il était loin de penser qu'elle finirait par invertir ses rêves. Il sourit en pensant que finalement, rien ne pouvait empêcher Oh Ha Ni de voir son Baeck seung Jo. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Ha Ni.

Shim Byul Hyo était partit rejoindre Cassandra qui jouait avec les enfants imaginaires de Seung Jo. C'était l'un des plus grands regrets de Byul Hyo, ne pas avoir pu élever Ha Ni.

- Ça te dérange si je leur laisse toute la nuit pour eux, demanda Byul Hyo ?

- Non, mais je vais devoir m 'éclipser. Ce n'est pas convenable pour une fille de mon âge de rester chez son petit ami. Quand Seung Jo se réveillera, vous serez éjecter de son rêve. Je vais demander à Eung Jo de faire en sorte que son frère ne se réveille pas avant sept heure demain. Ça vous donnera le temps de faire connaissance.

- Merci Cassandra... Bonne chance pour Eung Jo.

- Merci.

Cassandra disparut. Shim Byul Hyo retourna au près de sa fille, toujours lovée dans les bras de son mari. Elle se joignit à eux pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle : ils avaient la nuit pour eux avant de s'assoir à leur côtés.

- Alors le enfants, on est heureux de de s'être retrouver, demanda-t-elle ?

- Nous étions entrain de savourer le temps présent madame.

- Mon seul regret fut de ne pas avoir pu élevé correctement Ha Ni

- Mais Ha Ni est une filles très correcte.

- Vierge à vingt ans ? S'il te plais. A son âge, je menais tous les mecs de mon université par le bout du nez. Cela dit, elle a attraper un beau morceau, il faut le reconnaître.

- maman, s'insurgea Ha Ni.

- Quoi, ton mari est très sexe.

- Maman. !

- Et bien bâti en plus.

- Maman !

Ha Ni ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mère pouvait être aussi extraverti.

- Quand on a un travail comme le miens, ma chérie, on a vraiment beaucoup d'avantage et j'en ai vu des mecs dans le monde et crois moi quand je te dit que mon gendre est une bombe.

- Ne me dit pas que tu passe ton temps libre à regarder les hommes dans leur tenu d'adam ?

-Non, je ne suis pas aussi indiscrète, je reste dans les vestiaires

- Ma mère est une obsédé.

- Je me souvient de l'époque où j'étais à l'université. A cette époque Soo suivait des cours de commerce et ton père servait les plateaux repas au étudiants.

- Soo ?

- Le père de ton mari. Beack Soo Chang. Ce n'était pas un top modèle, mais ce n'était pas le plus moche non plus. On peut vraiment dire Seung Jo que tu as hérité de cette femme... enfin de ta mère

- maman, c'est moi où tu n'aime pas Eomonie

- Mais non, C'est une chouette fille... Une manipulatrice comme on en fait plus. Quand je pense à la façon dont elle s'y est prise pour me piquer Soo.

- Vous sortiez avez mon père, demanda Seung Jo ?

- Oui, a l'époque je me servais des mecs comme j'en avait envie. Je sortais avec Soo pour pouvoir entrée dans le club très sélect de l'école. Il n'existe plus je crois aujourd'hui.

- Et tu as atterrit dans les bras de papa comment, demanda Ha Ni ?

- J'étais en seconde année de gestion. J'étais au top de ma popularité et je venais de larguer Soo, il ne me servait plus à rien, j'avais un autre ticket d'entrée. Et le moral de Soo était au plus bas. Ton père est venu me voire et ma dit « Hey, toi. Pour qui tu te prend pour traiter mon ami comme ça », je lui ai répondu qu'il ne me servait plus à rien mais que si il voulait me préparer de bon petit plats, je l'autoriserait à me suivre. Il m'a répondu « Non, merci, les filles de joies écervelé ne m'intéresse pas ».

- Hum, dans le jeu de l'odieux, papa t'a battu on dirait Seung Jo, remarqua Ha NI.

- Oui, mais je l'ai très mal pris. C'est vrai ,comment lui, un simple commis de cuisine et moche en plus, pouvait-il me dire à moi la reine de l'université que je l'intéressais pas. J'étais furieuse et je m'était promis qu'il tomberai dingue de moi. A dire vrai c'était la première fois qu'un homme s'interposait à moi. J'ai essayé toutes les sournoiseries que j'ai pue sans jamais le faire tomber dans le panneau. Celui là alors. Durant deux ans, j'ai tenté tous ce que j'ai pu.

- Mais mon beau père est quelqu'un de simple et honnête, intervint Seung Jo qui trouvait que malgré leur différence flagrante, Ha Ni avait hérité de la persévérance de sa mère. Heureusement, elle était aussi sage que son père.

- Je me rappel qu'à cet époque, Gi Dong roulait dans cette vieille camionnette. J'avais réussi à lui piquer ses clés et je l'ai menacer de lui prendre son véhicule si il ne sortait pas avec moi. Je suis rentrée dans la camionnettes, il est entrée coté passager pour tenter de subtilisé les clés. Peine perdu j'ai appuyé sur le champignon. Il était fou de rage et me promettait une mort longue et douloureuse si nous nous en sortions vivant. Donc était sur la route et on fonçais très vite, Gi Dong était pétrifié, il pestiférait que j'étais folle puis je lui ai demander...

- Tu veus sortir avec moi ou mourir avec moi, coupa Ha Ni.

- Ce dégénéré m'a répondu « Crève ». la course s'est arrêter dans la barrière des Oh et autant dire que ta grand mère paternelle, Ha Ni, n'a pas apprécié. Elle a porté plainte contre moi pour vole de camionnette, dégradation de bien et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Oh Gi Dong.

- Elle a fait ça.

- Oui, j'ai été condamné à travailler chez les Oh jusqu'au remboursement de la camionnette devenu inutilisable. Franchement c'était injuste, je devais remboursé le pris d'une camionnette neuve alors que la leur était bonne pour la casse.

- Mais maintenant que vous aviez mis les pieds chez mon beau père, vous êtes passer à l'étape supérieur.

- Comment tu le sais Seung Jo.

- J'ai pratiquer votre miniature.

Ha Ni fit une grimace.

- Un soir, j'étais nue dans mon peignoirs et je suis tombée accidentellement sur lui.

- Il a bon dos l'accident, intervint encore Seung Jo

- Donc je suis tombé sur lui, mon peignoir s'était ouvretet du coup j'étais allonger sur lui, nue comme un vers sous les yeux de madame Oh qui était prête à crier au scandale.

Seung Jo sourit. Il se rappelait de la tête de son père quand il les avait trouvé tout les deux en grande discution alors que Ha Ni n'avait pour seul vêtement qu' une serviette enrouté autour d'elle et déjà, il s'était tourné tout un film.

- Je pouvais voir dans son regard de l'exaspération. Une fille que je ne connaissais pas est venu nous aider et pendant que je m'habillais elle m'a dit : « Si tu veux Gi Dong, tu devrais arrêter de jouer les vamps prétentieuse et stupide ». C'était Hwan Guem Hee. Elle était comptable pour le compte des Oh.

- C'est maman qui vous a réuni ?

- Au début j'ai persisté dans mon erreur puis j'ai demander à madame Oh de me mettre en cuisine. Je n'avais jamais toucher un couteau de ma vie. Gi Dong est venu. C'était la première fois que je le voyait de si près. Il avait quelque chose de magique qui le faisait paraître presque beau. Il était si concentrée. En fait à force de le regarder travailler, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, sans m'en rendre compte... Un jours je me suis évanouie dans le restaurant. Gi Dong m'a veiller toute la nuit. Il m'a dit d'arrêter de jouer un rôle qui ne me va pas et de chercher qui j'étais vraiment et nous savez ce que je lui ai ré pondu ?

- Non, répondit le couple.

- Mais je sais qui je suis, je suis madame Oh Byul Hyo. Il avait poussé un soupire et m'a embrasser, comme ça, sans crier gare en me traitant de tête d'âne. Quand je pense qu'au début, je voulais juste me venger et qu'au final c'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses filets. Durant mon apprentissage, on peut appeler ça comme ça, j'ai découvert deux choses : que ton père est sans aucun doute le garçon le plus tendre, gentil, doux et protecteur des hommes de cet planète et la seconde, c'était que... il sait comment donner du plaisir à une femme.

- Maman, gronda Ha Ni.

- Quoi ! Sans ça un couple ne peut ne peu pas tenir. Et Ton père savait comment me tenir, la grève du lit était le meilleur argument.

Seung Jo regardait le vide. Il savait que de ce côté là Ha Ni et lui n'avaient jamais été très actifs et ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi, ils n'avait toujours pas d'enfants alors que Ju Ri, la dernière à s'être marié en tait à son deuxième. Encore une fois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un mari raté. Il sentit une chaleur sur sa main. En levant les yeux, Ha Ni lui souriait. Comment faisait-elle pour apaiser ses angoisses d'un simple sourire, c'était un mystère total.

- Au début Seung Jo, repris Byul Hyo, je n'était pas très heureuse que ma fille ai posé son dévolue sur toi. J'en voulais même à Gi Dong d'accepter aussi facilement cette situation. J'en voulais aussi à Soo et l'autre de t'avoir si mal éduqué. J'avais mal au cœur de voir ma fille pleurer à cause de toi, mais ensuite je t'ai observé et je me suis dit que tu était vraiment un garçon maladroit et stupide qui risquait de tout perdre s'il continuait à lutter contre l'évidence.

- Et j'ai faillit tout perdre.

- Le problème c'était que si tu avais persisté dans ton plan tu aurait rendu trois personne malheureuse. Si tu veux savoir Ha Ni n'avait pas l'intention d'épouser Goong Joon Gu. Tu avais raison, c'était toi ou personne. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Merci maman, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- Toi, Seung Jo tu aurai été malheureux de ne pas être au près de Ha Ni. Tu l'es toujours et Hae Ra...

- En quoi aurai-t-elle été malheureuse, maman, elle venait de s'offrir un jouet à plusieurs millions.

- Croit tu vraiment qu'elle aurait été heureuse de vivre avec un homme qui pense à une autre ?

Ha Ni ne répondit pas. Cette période de sa vie avait été la plus éprouvante pour elle. Elle en voulait toujours à Hae ra d'avoir manipuler Seung Jo. Personne n'aimais être manipuler, Seung Jo plus que les autres. Non, il n'y avait pas d'excuse possible pour celle qui avait fait tant de mal cet homme.

- Je pense, maman, qu'on a que ce qu'on mérite. Elle ne pouvais pas s'acheter un homme et pensser sincèrement qu'il l'aimerait.

- J'avais penser, intervint Seung Jo que à force, je serai tomber amoureux d'elle et que tout se remettrait en place.

- Et tu as réussis à te convaincre avec cet argument bidon, demanda Byul Hyo ?

- Elle n'a même pas convaincu un gamin de primaire.

- Ton frère est plus malin que tu ne le pense. En Plus, n'oublie pas qu'il ta vu profité de ma fille durant son sommeil.

- Très juste.

- Tu as vraiment rendu les choses compliquées.

- Je crois maman que papa est tombé amoureux de toi durant l'accident de camionnette.

- Comment le sait tu ?

- Je connaissais l'histoire la camionnette, mais il disait que s'était lui qui t'avait posé la question. Il m'avait dit que tu lui aurai avoué que ce jour là il était entrée dans ton coeur. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'inverse.

- Ho Gi Dong, tu n'est qu'un imbécile, pestiféra Byul Hyo... Tous les deux, le gamin ne fait jamais le chose gratuitement. Ha Ni si tu reviens à la vie, il y aura une contre parti, laquelle je ne sais pas, mais il y en aura une.

- Si ça me permet de revenir près de Seung Jo.

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Ha Ni. Shim Byul Hyo pris le parti de les laisser seul. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Ha Ni Seung Jo était resté collé l'un à l'autre ressentant l'énergie de leur partenaire. « Je t'attendrai, dit soudain, Seung Jo ». Ha Ni disparu soudain dans un rayon de lumière. Eung Jo avait tenu parole. A sept heure du matin, il avait ouvert les volets, laissant la lumière du soleil réchauffer cette chambre trop longtemps plonger dans le noir.

Quelque part dans la pièce, Ha Ni regardait amoureusement son mari « Maman, demanda-t-elle, est-ce mal si je pense ne pas supporter de voire Seung Jo avec une autre femme ? ». Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, il était temps pour elle de partir.


	4. le Souvenir de toi

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre retrace un peu l'histoire de Playful Kiss, à ma manière, avec mon interprétation de l'histoire et surtout avec des changement personnel pour la bien de la fic. Puriste s'abstenir. C'est ma version corrigé puisqu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographes et des mots oubliés. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pue avec mon niveau catastrophique en orthographe.

Bonne lecture.

**Le souvenir de toi**

Assis dans un parc Seung Jo se remémorait le passé. S'était sa dernière journée de liberté avant de retourné dans le tourbillon de l'hôpital universitaire de Parang. Un mois au paravent, il avait pris la décision de ne plus se laisser abattre. Cette nuit là, il avait fait un rêve étrange où Ha Ni lui avait rendu visite.. Dans ce rêve, dont il ne se souvenait pas grand chose. Elle avait cet air sombre qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Resté étendu sur son lit durant plusieurs heures, il y avait réfléchi. La si vivante Ha Ni n'aurai jamais voulu qu'il reste ainsi à la pleurer. Non, elle aurai voulu qu'il vive, qu'il soit heureux. Il savait à l'époque que ce ne serai pas si facile que ça. Il pris alors la décision de reprendre la vie là où il l'avait laisser. Il avait l'intime conviction que si Ha Ni le voyait dans cet état, elle serai malheureuse. Il s'était donc levé de son lit pour filer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressorti rasé, douché et habillé pour une nouvelle journée. Il se mis en tête de remettre la chambre en bonne état. Sa mère, attiré par le bruit, était monté. Elle s'était mise à pleurer en voyant enfin son fils émergé de sa dépression. Elle l'aida dans son ménage et quand tout fut fini, il sorti se promener. Il avait beaucoup marché avant de revenir pour le diner. Personne ne lui parla de Ha Ni. A table, on parla de tout et de rien. Quand il avait sentit qu'il était prêt à reprendre du service, il avait contacté l'hôpital universitaire de Parang pour voir s'il pouvait reprendre sa place. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le directeur n'était pas partant pour lui donner des responsabilités tout de suite, il voulait être sûr que ce dernier était vraiment prêt. IL ne voulait pas non plus perdre un génie comme lui. Il lui avait proposé de travailler sous les ordres d'un médecin et que si ce dernier donnait son aval, il reprendrait ses fonctions en totalité. Seung Jo avait accepté.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il senti quelque chose lui toucher le pied, en regardant parterre, il vit un ballon rose irisé en plastique. Il le ramassa et lava la tête. Il y avait là une fillette brune. Il lui rendit son ballon. Il la vit partir en courant et en criant à sa mère qu'elle avait rencontré un prince charmant. Ce là le faisait sourire. Il soupira. Ce parc avait été celui de sa première sorti avec Ha Ni. C'était un rendez vous à l'arraché, mis en place juste après une course poursuite contre des gens peu recommandables et initialement prévu avec Hae Ra. Ce jours là Ha Ni n'avait pas cessé de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à s'améliorer pour lui. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Il marcha un moment pour voir le lac et les pédalos. Cette idiote avait gobé entièrement son histoire de malédiction sur les couples... « Naïve petite Ha Ni ». Savait-elle au moins qu'elle le possédait déjà ? Il repris sa promenade à travers le temps .

Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient emmené au Lycées Parang, là où tout avait commencer. Il entra dans la cours et s'assit sur le muret, devant cet arbre où Oh Ha Ni de la classe 7 avait osé le faire chanter. Sans elle, il n'aurai jamais su qu'il était la mascotte des filles. A dire vrai, il s'ennuyait déjà beaucoup au lycée et ne faisait pas vraiment attention autour de lui. Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire à la machine à boisson. Un jours où sa boisson n'avait pas voulu descendre et où Ha Ni était venu à son aide. Il n'aurai jamais cru qu'on pouvait réglé ce genre de problème avec un coup de pied. « Ha ! Baeck Seung Jo ! Qu'est tu pouvait être pathétique ! Croire tu savais tout alors que tu ne savais rien de la vie », pensa-t-il. Il toucha le tronc de l'arbre à l'endroit même où il l'avait posé autrefois. Ce Lycée avait vu bébé Seung Jo grandir d'un coup quasiment. Il se rendit derrière l'école, dans la ruelle où il avait donner son premier baiser à Ha Ni. Il ne savait même pas comment interpréter son état à ce moment mais cette sensation quand ses lèvres avait toucher celles de sa futur épouse avait fait semer le trouble chez lui. Il avait encore été désagréable avec elle et pourtant, il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ha Ni venait de le menacer de l'oublier et il ne l'avait pas supporter. Alors qu'il aurait du être soulager, cela l'avait irrité au plus haut point. Il l'avait embrasser pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'oublier. Pour récupérer ses billes comme le lui avait déjà dit Khyun Soo. Les lèvres de Ha Ni lui manquait terriblement.

Il repris son chemin. Il se rendit au So Pal Bok qui venait d'être refait. Il n'y avait personne. Le restaurant n'était encore ouvert. Il s'assit à une table où Gi Dong vint le rejoindre. A dire vrai, ce rendez-vous avait été fixé par le père de Ha Ni qui voulais entretenir avec son ex-gendre. Ce dernier lui servi un thé.

- Bonjours Seung Jo.

- Père.

- Je suis content que tu ai pu venir. J'ai entendu dire que tu reprenais le travail demain ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Seung Jo... Tu est jeune... Ne croit tu pas que tu devrais essayer de te trouver une nouvelle femme ?

- J'ai eu une femme autre fois, je n'ai pas été foutu de la protéger. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je sacrifi autre une femme.

- seung Jo...

- Père n'avez vous jamais regretter de m'avoir confié la vie de Ha Ni ?

- Jamais, parce que je savais que tu l'aimais. Et Elle t'aimais. Si j'avais refusé de vous marié, elle m'en aurai voulu. Tu sais, quand sa mère est morte, j'étais un peu comme toi... Perdu. Mais contrairement à toi, j'avais Ha Ni qui me disait avec ses yeux brillants que je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller parce qu'elle était là.

- Pourquoi me manque -t-elle autant.

- Parce que la mort d'une personne laisse toujours un vide chez les survivants.

-Parlez moi un peu de la mère de Ha Ni.

- Ha ! Buyl hyo était assez différente de Ha Ni. Elle était la reine de le l'école et pas seulement parce que s'était la fille du directeur, mais elle était vraiment très belle. Tous les mecs étaient amoureux d'elle... même moi. Mais je n'avait aucune chance, j'étais le crapaud de l'école, même pas étudiants et surtout elle était déjà avec ton père. Quand elle l'a larguer, argumentant qu'il ne servait plus à rien j'étais furieux contre elle et je crois bien que je l'ai traiter de fille facile ou de joie. Ça à sonner le dépars d'une partie de « le chat et la souris » qui a durée plus de deux ans. Elle n'arrivait à digérer qu'un homme lui résiste et à tenter toute les techniques de séduction pour que je tombe dans ses filets.

- On dirait Ha Ni.

- Si Ha Ni a hérité de sa mère c'est de sa ténacité.

- Elle a réussis à vous attraper.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier jours de mon service à la cantine du lycée. Mais je savait que je n'avait rien à lui donner. Un soir, après deux ans de course poursuite, elle est tombé malade et je l'ai veillé toute la nuit. Au petit matin elle s'est auto-déclaré madame Oh Byul Hyo... Tu sais que ta mère et celle de Ha Ni n'ont jamais pu se supporté ? En y pensant, Ha Ni ressemble plus à Geum Hee qu'à sa mère.

- Qu'est ce qui les opposait ?

- Leurs visions des choses. Ta mère aime voire les gens heureux au tour d'elle et œuvre sans relâche pour ça. La mère de Ha Ni est plutôt du genre égocentrique et m'a tu vu, mais quand il s'agit de ceux qu'elle aime, il ne vaudrait mieux pas l'énerver

Seung Jo sourit. Ha Ni était un subtil mélange de sa mère et sa belle mère. Il quitta le restaurant et s'arrêta devant la salle des fêtes où eu lieu son mariage, dans doute le plus beau jours de sa vie. Il se remémorait aussi sa lune de miel raté à cause de cette fille qui n'avait pas cessé de les séparés. Cette fille qui venait à peine de se marié et la voilà qui tentait sa chance avec lui. Comment cette femme vulgaire avait-elle penser qu'elle pouvait rivalisé avec Ha Ni. Ça aurait été risible si cette dernière n'avait pas pris la fuite. Ha Ni était comme ça, elle était d'une jalousie assez maladive et partait dès que la situation devenait un peu dure à gérer pour elle. C'était cette nuit là qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première. Avait-il été à la hauteur des fantasmes de Ha Ni. Il n'en savait rien. Il savait en revanche que désormais, il ne pourrai plus se passé d'elle. Cette ville était remplis de souvenir plus ou moins heureux suivant la date des événement.

Quand il regarda sa montre il était dix-neuf heures, il était grand temps de rentrée à la maison.


	5. Un trou de dix ans

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un nouveau chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture.

**Un trou de dix ans**

A l'université de Parang, les élèves en deuxième années de médecine légale regardait les corps étalés devant eux. Leur professeur leur avait demandé une dernière fois de respecter ces corps car il avait été autre fois des hommes et des femmes vivants qui avaient émis le souhait de servir la science après leur mort. Soo Min commença à découper le corps d'une jeune femme, puis lâcha le scalpel en voyant le sang sortir de la coupure.

- Heu, madame, demanda-t-elle, normalement, le sang ne doit plus couler quand une personne meurent n'est ce pas?

- Qu'est ce que vous raconter mademoiselle Kim Soo Min.

- La morte saigne.

- C'est impossible, ce corps traine dans le congélateur depuis un ans.

Le professeur vint voir et mis fin au cour. Elle referma la plaie. Elle appela ensuite le service médical de l'hôpital universitaire de Parang. Le cadavre fut emmené dans une salle spéciale dans le plus grand secret. Le médecin charger de s'occuper du corps le regarda attentivement. Le professeur en médecine légale fut autorisé à rester, après tout s'était sa découverte. Des machines furent branché sur le cadavre. L'encéphalogramme ne réagissait pas, et l'appareil cardiaque non plus. Puis il y eu petit bip qui fit lever la tête de tout le monde. Mais ceux ci ne purent que constater que les graphiques était toujours plat. Une infirmière installa un ordinateur portable qui fut relié au corps. Maintenant ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. La morte n'était pas morte. Son cœur battait à la vitesse d'une pulsation par minutes et son corps vivait au rythme de son cœur. C'était comme une sorte d'hibernation. La question que se posait le médecin chef était de savoir comment la désormais patiente avait bien put survivre au processus de congélation. Après deux semaine de discution sans avancé, il fut décidé qu'on devait la réveillé par n'importe quel moyen.

Quand la femme ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Une infirmière s'activait autour d'elle. Le mot infirmière percuta son cerveaux. Cette dernière la regarda gentillement et lui dit qu'elle allait prévenir le Docteur Chen. Ce dernier arriva presque en courant et s'arrêta net devant Ha Ni

- Comment allez -vous, demanda-t-il?

- Bien, j'ai un peu froid répondit-elle.

- A ce que je vois, Vous savez encore parler.

- Que s'est-il passer? Où je suis? . Où est mon père?

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital universitaire de Parang. Votre père va bien,vous vous souvenez de quelque chose? votre nom par exemple.

- Oh ha Ni

- Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose en particulier?

- J'étais dans la camionnette de mon père, notre maison venait d'être détruite par un tremblement de terre et nous rendions chez un ami de mon père qui avait accepter de nous héberger.

- Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites?

- oui.

- Et quel âge pensez vous que vous avez actuellement?

- 19 ans... pourquoi?

- Non, rien.. Heu... Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et nous allons discuter avec votre père des démarches à suivre d'accord?

- Bien.

- On vous garde en observation pour l'instant et vous pourrez avoir de la visite bientôt.

Le docteur Chen fit appeler le docteur Baek. D'après la fiche de la patiente Ho Ha Ni, il était la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Seung Jo écouta sans mots dire l'histoire de son collègue. Il resta un moment sans rien dire. Le Docteur Chen lui racontait l'histoire d'une patiente décédé revenue à la vie sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi et que la medecine actuelle n'arrivait pas comprendre. Il lui racontait que cette patiente avait perdu presque dix ans de mémoire. Seung Jo se rendit devant la chambre de Ha Ni. Cette dernière dormais. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait le plus... Entrain de dormir, parce que pendant ce temps aucune catastrophe ne pouvait arriver. C'était bien elle. Il se rapprocha. Elle sentait le savon de toilette, sa peau était sèche, mais elle était bien là. Il posa s main sur le visage de la belle endormie, descendit ensuite le long du bras pour tenir la main de son épouse. Il réalisait encore à peine ce qui lui arrivait. Il tira le fauteuil, s'assit et saisi de bras de Ha Ni. Ce simple contacte fit remonter les souvenir d'une époque heureuse. Il déposa cette main sur sa joue. Son propre coeur ne semblait plus très bien vouloir lui obéir. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne savait même pas que c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Ha Ni se réveilla. Elle ne compris pas pourquoi Baek Seung Jo était à son chevet tenant sa main dans les les siennes collé à sa joue dans un état second. Ha Ni l'appela doucement sans pour autant recevoir de réponse. Ce fut une infirmière qui vint le ramener à la réalité, à savoir qu'il était l'heure de faire sa tournée des malades. Seung Jo quitta Ha Ni le coeur gros. Il avait peur de vivre dans un rêve éveillé et de se rendre compte plus tard qu'il avait rêver. Sans se soucier de la réaction de Ha Ni, ce dernier l'embrassa avant de lui promettre de revenir. Ha Ni resta un moment sans réagir choquée par ce baiser surprise de son « Génie ». Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis son réveil, Seung Jo s'était conduit de manière curieuse. Il avait garder sa main contre sa joue comme s'il tenait quelque chose de précieux. Elle sourit comme la jeune adulte qu'elle croyait encore être. L'infirmière lui servi un bouillon pour la rassasier. Cela faisait plus d'un ans que son estomac n'avait rien eut et il s'était rétrécie..

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Le Docteur Chen vint la voir. Il voulait discuter avec elle de sa santé et surtout de son amnésie partiel. Ha Ni reçu la nouvelle moins sereinement. Elle avait cependant retenu l'essentiel pour elle. Elle était mariée à Baek Seung Jo. Cette idée la ravie, mais la gênait aussi. Elle venait de réaliser que tout les deux avaient sans doute eut des relations intimes qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Les images qui lui venaient, bien que chaste, fit augmenter sa chaleur corporelle. Elle se cacha sous son drap. C'est dans cette position là que Seung Jo la retrouva quand il arriva pour le diner. Il tira doucement le drap et découvrit une Ha Ni en sueur.

- Qu'est ce que tu es aller t'imaginer encore, demanda Seung Jo qui connaissait sa femme.

- Le Docteur Chen est venu me voir, il m'a dit que je sortais d'un coma et que j'avais perdu ma mémoire. Il m'a dit que nous étions mariés et...

- Ho Ha Ni laisse ton imagination de coté. Tu a diner?

- Non.

- Je vais te chercher un plateau repas, attend ici et laisse ton imagination de coté, par pitié..

- Seung Jo... Comment nous nous sommes marier?

- Tous à l'heure.

Il revint rapidement avec le diner pour deux personnes et servi sa femme.

- Alors comment...

- Et bien... Quel est ton dernier souvenir?

- Ho. Il date du soir du jours où nous avions parié sur ma position à la cinquantième place sur le tab...

- Tu te rappelle que tu devais aller habiter chez un ami de ton père?

- Oui.

- Et bien ton père et le miens son amis de naissance.

- je suis venue habiter chez toi?

- Oui, tu es venu mettre ton bazar dans ma vie bien ranger et...

- désolé.

- Merci Ha Ni d'être venue chez moi.

- Mais comment tu es passer de « les filles stupides et frivoles ne m'intéressent pas ». à« Épouse moi? »

- L'histoire est très longue, un peu compliqué, du moins je l'ai rendu compliqué.

Le silence était retombé. Seung Jo s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs et Ha Ni du le secouer pour le ramener. Il s'excusa et recommença à lui parler de leur vie commune. Ha Ni suivait son histoire mais ne se sentait pas concerné, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. C'était beaucoup trop de chose pour elle et lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il parlait avec tendresse de cette vie dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

- mais pourquoi vouloir soudainement m'épouser alors que visiblement c'était cette … autre fille que tu avait choisi?

- En fait... A l'époque mon père avait été hospitalise et j'ai du reprendre l'affaire... C'est curieux comme les choses changent, quelque mois au paravent, l'idée ne m'aurai même pas effleurée. Donc j'ai repris l'affaire familiale pour un temps... J'ai appris à travailler avec des gens et toi Ho Ha Ni... Fidèle à toi même, toujours décidée à me suivre partout où je vais , tu as trouver le moyen de te faire embaucher... Donc, il fallait trouver des fonds pour lancer le nouveau jeu et j'ai donc rencontrer un investisseur.

- Le père de cette fille.

- Grand père à qui j'ai du plaire parce qu'il m'a rapidement proposer un rendez vous de mariage.

- Donc tu as accepté d'épouser cette fille pour avoir l'investissement du grand père.

- En gros. Comme je connaissait Hae ra, je savais à quoi j'allais m'engager.

- Il a un mot pour ça, mais qui se pratique en toute légallité chez les gens de la haute société... j'appelle çà de la prostitution légalisé.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là...

- Coucher, se marier pour de l'argent?

- Je me demande si tu pensait la même chose à l'époque?

- Et donc, quand j'interviens dans cet histoire?

- J'ai paniqué.

- Quoi?

- Comme j'étais entrain de discuter mariage avec Hae ra, tu t'es jeter dans la bras de Bong Joon Gu.

- Joon Gu?

- Hum... Tes copines, mesquines, sont venu jusqu'au terrain de tennis pour m'informer indirectement que tu devais donner le soir même ta réponse à la demande en mariage de Bong Joon Gu... Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je t'ai attendu ce soir là et je t'ai demandée... de sortir avec moi et de ne plus jamais dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Tout ça pour devancé Joon Gu?

- Non, pour te garder près de moi... C'est difficile à expliquer pour moi...

- Ok, et on n'est sorti combien de temps ensembles?

- On est pas sorti. Le soir même, je demandais ta main à ton père et une fugue et une dispute plus tard nous nous sommes marié.

- Et dans ce laps de temps on a pas trouver le moyen de sortir ensemble?

- En deux semaines? Non.

- DEUX SEMAINES! s'écria Ha Hi, pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Nous avons eu le temps de faire... un accident ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais après ta fugue, maman à du penser que si elle ne se dépêche pas de nous marier, je trouverai encore le moyen de te faire prendre la fuite.

- Donc on est mariés...

- Depuis neufs ans maintenant.

- On a des enfants?

- Non, avec nos horaires, nous n'avons pas trouver le temps d'en faire.

- Ho... Ca fait beaucoup à...

Seug Jo avait remarque que Ha Ni avait changer de conversation dès qu'elle s'était aperçu qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Dans un sens, elle ressemblait plus la jeune adulte de dix neuf ans qu'à la femme qui aurai du mourir il y a un ans. Il regardait Ha Ni qui réfléchissait. Il pensa qu'elle devait être perdu dans ce temps où la vie avait continuer sans elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ha Ni, je m'occuperais de toi, tous le monde s'occupera de toi.

- Qui tout le monde?

- Maman, Papa, Eun Jo, Ton père, nos amis commun, tes amis, nos collègues.

Ha Ni avait baisser la tête. Elle n'était pas habituer à un Seung Jo aussi loquace. Il semblait qu'ils avait tous les deux des amis en commun. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front. Seung Jo venait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Resté seule dans la chambre, Ha Ni eu du mal à dormir, il y avait trop de choses qui se passaient en ce moment dans sa vie. Dont une importante et l'autre encore pus important. Lidée d'être mariée à Seung Jo avait fait un bout de chemin dans sa tête. Cette idée la fit sourire. Pour elle, il s'était écoulé si peu de temps entre le jours où il lui avait dit ses mots tellement blessants et aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait ressemblé une vie de couple avec Seung Jo. Elle sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur son front. Bercé par son imagination, elle fini par s'endormir.


	6. Les doutes de Ha Ni

Note de l'auteur :

**Les doutes de Ha Ni**

Assise dans son lit Ha Ni repensait aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces deux dernières semaines. Seung Jo était venu la voir dès qu'il le pouvais. Elle l'avait trouvé doux, gentil très protecteur. Elle avait sans cesse l'impression qu'il voulait s'assurer régulièrement qu'elle était encore là. Elle avait reçu énormément de visite. Elle avait pu se rendre compte que ses deux amies avaient fondé une famille, tout comme Bong Joon Gu. Celle qu'elle n'attendait pas fut celle de cette fameuse Yoon Hae Ra, la fameuse femme qui devait épouser Seung Jo et qui finalement semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur dans les bras de Khyun Soo, un ami de la fac. Cette dernière lui avait dit « Il n'y a vraiment rien qui pourrait te séparer de Seung Jo. Hein ! Mais là c'est vraiment coup de maitre ». Ha Ni n'avait pas compris de quoi Hae Ra parlait. Elle avait reçu aussi la visite de son père, des parents de Seung Jo... Mais elle avait découvert aussi que tous semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de l'accident qui l'avait plongé si longtemps dans le coma. Seule, l'infirmière que Seung Jo avait mobilisée semblait plus bavarde. Elle s'appelait Yeon Jae Rin et avait été sa collègue avant l'accident. Elle était intarissable quand elle parlait de Seung Jo. Ha Ni se demandait si c'était vraiment correcte de dire à une femme qu'on fantasme à fond sur son mari. Mais elle avait remarqué que beaucoup de femme était sous le charme de Seung Jo et que ce dernier ne semblait ne pas sen apercevoir. Elle se senti chanceuse. Entre deux visites, Ha Ni avait des scéances de réeducation pour réhabituer son corps à bouger et de psychologie pour l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire. Parallèllement, Seung Jo devait suivre cette même thérapie afin de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Assise sur son lit, Ha Ni regardait le docteur Jae Suk Il, son psychologue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des flashes faisait surface de temps en temps, mais pas de bon souvenirs. La plus pars du temps, Seung Jo lui criait dessus sans raison apparente. Parfois, ce genre de réminiscences la faisait pleurer mais le plus souvent, ça la réconfortait parce que ce Seung Jo là se rapprochait plus de celui de ses souvenirs que celui qui venait la voir quotidiennement. Durant cette séance, Ha Ni parla longtemps de ses souvenirs. Le dernier remontait au matin même, à son réveil. Elle se rappelait d'un baiser dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée et d'un Seung Jo qui lui disait qu'il s'amusait avec elle. Tout en parlant, Ha Ni s'était mise à pleurer. Son coeur de jeune femme avait du mal à encaisser que son, peut être, premier baiser ne fut qu'un vulgaire jeu pour son auteur. Elle ne cacha pas non plus ses doutes sur cette histoire de mariage qui faisait vraiment tâche dans son tableau des souvenirs. Le Docteur Jae Suk Il écoutait sans rien dire jusqu'à que sa patiente eu terminer de parler.

- Oh Ha Ni, as-tu déjà parler de tes doutes à ton mari, demanda-t-elle ?

- Seung Jo me dit que les choses se remettrons en place d'elles même. Il ne veux pas bousculer on dirait.

- Il a dit pourquoi ?

- Oui, le docteur Chen lui a conseiller de ne rien faire qui pourrait me choquer, mais entre tout me dire et rien me dire, il y a un fossé.

- Parle lui encore une fois... Souhaiterais tu que je lui en parle ?

- Peut-être qu'il vous écoutera, vous ?

- Je verrais ce que je peu faire.

Au départ de sa thérapeute Ha Ni se senti à nouveau très seule. La vérité c'était qu'elle commençait à jalousé l'autre Ha Ni. Cette fille qui avait réussi à séduire Seung Jo. Elle savait qu'elles était une seule et même personne mais l'autre Ha Ni avait des souvenir avec Seung Jo... Pas elle. Elle se sentait définitivement seule avec un passé inexistant et ce sentiment s'amplifiait quand elle n'avait pas de visite. Ses flashes allaient et venaient et lui brisait le coeur un peu plus. Elle ne comprennait définitivement pas comment elle était devenu l'épouse de Seung Jo, ni pourquoi elle s'était attaché à un homme aussi froid avec elle. Par moment elle avait même peur du prochain flash.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas sa belle mère entrer. Ha Ni aimait cette femme enjouée. C'était son seul réconfort. La seule qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être une étrangère et qui ne fantasmait pas sur Seung Jo. Alors que les autres venait avec un air inquiet et lui parlait de son passé , cette dernière venait avec le sourire et ne cherchait qu'à la distraire et lui changer les idées. Devant l'aire abattu de sa belle fille, Geum Hee avait décrété qu'une sortie dans le parc s'imposait et sans même demander l'avis de l'intéressée, l'aida à monté dans sa chaise. Tous en longeant les allées de l'hôpital, Geum Hee donna des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Elle s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre et d'un banc. Geum Hee sorti une tablette pour montrer des photos de la famille qu'elle avait prise avant l'arrivé d'Ha Ni dans la famille. Ha Ni sourit face aux photos de Eung Jo et de Seung Jo qui semblait subir une véritable torture. Ha Ni ne pu s'empêcher de toucher le visage de Seung Jo. Elle revoyait les flash souvenir qu'elle avait eu et le visage qu'il avait affiché le premier jours de sa sortie de coma. Elle se souvenait de la force de son étreinte et de ce baiser enflammé.

- Eomonie, comment Seung Jo... Je ne comprend pas... Seung Jo à l'air si froid dans les souvenirs, comment...

- Comment tu as réussi à lui passer la bague au doigt ?

- Comment j'ai fait pour m'accroché à lui ?

- Tout à changer dès votre entrée à l'université. Là où tu te contentait au paravent de soutenir Seung Jo tout en évitant de le contrarié, ce qui n'était pas évident avec ta mal adresse, tu t'était mise à le suivre partout où il allait à l'université. Je pense que j'ai compris quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la remise des diplomes. Mais je ne fait que me lancé dans des hypothèses, mais quand il t'a embrassé, tu as du avoir un regain d'espoir.

- Mais, il ne faisait que s'amusé avec moi, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit le soir même.

- Donc tu te souviens de ça ?

- Depuis ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon premier baiser n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui. Je ne pensait pas que Baek Seung Jo était un minable.

- Qui sait, je ne connais pas les circonstance de ce baiser, mais il changer pas mal de chose dans votre relation. Tu sais, Seung Jo... A l'aire si sur de lui dans tu le regarde comme ça, mais il est comme tout les autres, il a ses propres crainte, c'est pour ça qu'il cherche à tout contrôler dans sa vie, sa femme compris.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas comment on en est venu à se marier.

- Pose lui la question ?

- Il va encore me parler de cette autre femme et je ne veus pas.

- Autre femme ?

- L'autre moi, celle que je serait sans doute plus jamais.

- Tu ne serait pas jalouse de l'ancienne toi par hasard ?

- Incroyable, Tu arrive même à être jalouse de toi même.

Cette voix d'homme fit lever les deux tête. Seung Jo se tenait devant les avait chercher dans le parc en voyant la chambre vide. Il avait entendu la moitié de la conversation. Il serra Ha Ni dans ses bras et proposa à sa mère de prendre la relève. Il avait des choses à éclaircir avec son épouse. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Ha Ni avait baissé les yeux.

- Si tu as des questions à ma poser.

- Je me souviens d'un baiser dans une rue mal éclairée où tu me disait que tu t'amusait avec moi.

- Le remise des diplômes... Ce soir là, nous nous étions imposé à votre petite fête de fin d'étude. Bong Joon Gu t'avait préparé une sorte de déclaration d'amour en chanson. Ca m' fait bien rire, du moins jusqu'à qu'il te prenne la main. Je... pour une raison que je ne découvrirait que bien plus tard, ça m'a irrité. Et ce soir là c'est encore toi qui a essuyé les plâtrés de mon humeur.

- Humeur ?

- Oui, j'étais assez énervé de la situation quand ton professeur à commencer à faire son discours sur vos mérites. Le miens l'a court-circuité avec le siens. Une guerre des discourt s'était engagé entre eux jusqu'à que mon professseur principale mettre en avant que par la faute de la classe 7, je n'avait pas été admis dans une prestigieuse école.

- C'est là que tu entre en scène. Au fait, pourquoi notre classe serait elle responsable.

- Parce que j'ai passer une après midi entière à vous donner des cours de math.

- C'est tout ?

- Enfin bref, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il m'insultait en prétendant que ma vie était fichu à cause d'une classe de minable. De là, c'est nous qui nous sommes lancé dans ce que j'appellerai une de nos joutes verbale quasi quotidienne. Je me suis encore moqué de tes sentiments pour moi, ce qui a fait rire toute ma classe alors pour te venger tu a montrer une de moi quand je n'était qu'un petit garçon. Ca m'a a fait oublier ma colère contre Joon Gu et j'ai récupéré ma photo, je t'ai emmener derrière l'école où je t'ai demander des explications. Tu m'a dit que c'était ta vengeance pour m'être moquer de tes sentiments, puis tu m'annonçait comme ça que tu allais m'oublier.

- Ne me dit pas que ce baiser, ce n'était encore que pour récupérer tes billes ?

- Tu sais j'ai pas mal discuter de ça avec tes deux copines. Min ha pense que s'était pour récuperer mes billes comme tu dis. Mais je pense que... Tu sais j'aurai du me sentir soulager, mais ce ne fut pas le cas... Je crois que je n'était pas prêt à t'avoir loins de moi.

- Tu parle de ton pushing ball ?

- Non, tu vois tu était bruyante et casse pied mais tu avais une vision de vie vraiment à l'opposé de la mienne. Ta vie, semblait plus... excitante que la mienne si aseptisé, si bien ranger, sans surprise et morne. C'était pour ça que je t'avait suivit, moi Baek Seung Jo, jusqu'à Parang.

- Tu es entré à Parang pour moi ?

- Tu m'avait promis de rendre ma vie amusante. En plus, toi qui avait passé ton temps me dire que tu m'aimais, maintenant tu revenait sur ta parole. Je me suis senti trahi. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu était comme ma mère où comme les autres. Alors j'ai tenter le tout pour le tout et je t'ai embrasser pour voir si je pouvait te retenir à mes coté.

- Donc pour récuperer tes billes comme je le pensait.

- C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un tu sais alors pour cacher mon trouble je t'ai encore attaquer.

- C'est moi où tu était un novice en sentiment humain ?

- C'est toi qui a fait toute mon éducation sentimental... Je crois... enfin je pense que... Enfin, depuis tu t'es transformé en véritable petit chien. Tu me suivait partout, même jusqu'au cours de tennis... Peu importe combien de fois je te jetais tu revenais toujours vers moi avec un grand sourire. A côté de ça, je luttais comme un beau diable contre cette chose qui envahissait mon corp. Je ne voulais pas croire que moi, le génie Baek Seung Jo, maître dans l'art de la maitrise de soi, je puisse être aussi vulnérable devant cette idiote de Oh Ha Ni. Puis un jours je j'en ai eu marre de lutter et je me suis « Fait comme tu veus Ha Ni, je m' en moque ». Je t'ai donc laisser entré dans mon coeur. Ca ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je te montrerai que tu avait gagner la partie. C'est là que c'est devenu très compliqué parce que du coups, ce qui autre fois ne m'aurai qu'irrité comme ce fut le cas pour Joon Gu, me faisait vraiment mal au coeur et m'empêchait de résonné correctement. Alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible, j'ai cru au rumeur qui disait que tu m'avait largué pour Khyun Soo.

- On sortait ensemble, toit et moi ?

- Même pas. Et je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Je t'ai félicité et je ne t'ai pas reparler. J'étais vraiment très en colère. Joon Gu appelle ça de la jalousie mal placé parce que nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

-Et en fait ?

- Toi, Oh Ha Ni, qui n'était même pas parvenu à ses fins, sortir avec moi, tu donnais des leçon de drague à Khyun Soo qui à son tour les donner à Joon Gu au passage. Le fil rouge des loosers.

- Hé !

- Et pendant ce temps c'est encore toi qui essuyait les plâtres de ma bêtise. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard à l'hôpital quand tu t'es mise à pleurer. Je ne me rendait absolument pas compte du stresse que tu subissait à cause de moi.

- Qu'est ce je faisait à l'hôpital ?

- Tu y avait emmener mon frère en urgence.

- Et nous sommes sorti ensemble depuis.

- Non, et je te rappelle que nous ne sommes jamais sorti ensemble avant le mariage. Tu sais, même si tu n'es plus vraiment la même Ha Ni qui est m... tombée dans le coma, tu est restée fondamentalement la même. Tu as toujours eu cette magie qui a fait que je t'ai épousé. Si je t'ai épousé, c'est parce que je sais au fond de moi que je trouverais jamais une fille qui m'aime autant que toi qui a tout fait pour ouvrir mon coeur et qui la visité et qui y est resté.

- Puisque tu en est aux confidence... Ce n'était pas un simple coma n'est pas ?

- Ha Ni.

- Je le saurait bien assez tôt.

Ha Ni avait écouté le discour de Seung Jo qui lui avait ouvert son coeur sans se protéger. Elle voulait vraiment le croire. D'après ses souvenirs et ce que lui avait raconter Seung Jo, elle savait qu'il avait fait un gros effort pour s'ouvrir à elle. Elle senti ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et sa bouche l'embrasser dans le cou. Ha Ni pouvait sentir tout l'amour que cet homme avait pour elle, même si elle se posait encore des questions.


	7. Retour à la maison

Note de l'auteur :

**Retour à la maison**

Au bout de trois mois de convalescence, le docteur Chen avait décidé qu'elle était enfin apte à rentrer chez elle. A présent elle pouvait marcher normalement. Côté souvenir, elle semblait faire un blocage juste après le départ de Seung Jo de la maison pour gagner un peu d'indépendance. D'après le docteur Jae Suk Il, il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose de marquant durant cette période précise. Seung Jo pensa immédiatement à ce moment où Ha Ni s'était persuadée qu'il vivait avec Hae Ra. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle avait souffert, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans le même lit lors de la Saint Valentin. Il ne s'était rien passé parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux attentes de sa mère mais Ha Ni savait-elle à quel point ça l'avait frustré de l'avoir à ses côtés ? Cette fille savait-elle à quel point il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras ? Il n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit. D'une part parce qu'elle était agitée dans son sommeil et d'autre part parce que lui même était nerveux. Au final il s'était assis sur un fauteuil et l'avait regardé dormir jusqu'à son réveil. Elle était adorable quand elle dormait.

Arrivé à la maison des Beacks, Seung Jo guida Ha Ni vers sa chambre. Geum Hee avait pensé que puisque Ha Ni ne se rappelait pas du mariage, il était plus sage de la mettre dans une chambre à part. Ce fut aussi l'avis de Seung Jo qui savait que s'il sentait son épouse dans son dos, il aurait du mal à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et à avoir envie d'aller plus loin. C'était frustrant d'être marié à une femme depuis si longtemps et de devoir se conduire avec elle comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas mais ces derniers temps il avait envie de lui faire l'amour et comme son éthique le lui interdisait, il valait mieux la séparer de lui. Sa mère avait alors décoré la chambre qui faisait face à celle du couple. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit identique ou presque à celle que sa bru avait eu en venant habiter dans la maison, pour que ha Ni se sente chez elle.

Pas mal de souvenirs tristes avaient alors envahi son esprit. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré dans cette chambre. Elle soupira et décida de prendre une douche mais en sortant de la chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était et frappa à la porte d'en face. Seung Jo lui ouvrit et lui proposa de la prendre dans leur chambre. Ha Ni entra et commença à se doucher. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle trouvait cette salle de bain petite mais tellement coquette. Sur la petite étagère de douche, il y avait deux plateaux. L'une plus rempli que l'autre. Celle du haut ne comportait qu'un gel douche et un shampoing. Sur celui du bas il y avait en plus un gel pour l'hygiène intime. En sortant de la douche elle sentit que rien n'avait changé. Seung Jo n'avait pas cherché à envahir sa place. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain elle scruta plus attentivement la chambre de Seung Jo... Non, leur chambre. Elle tomba sur les photos de leur mariage. Elle se trouvait belle dans sa robe blanche mais elle s'arrêta surtout sur Seung Jo. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Il souriait tellement qu'il laissait voir sans pudeur ses dents blanches. Ha Ni se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur le petit banc posé juste devant fenêtre.

Le temps d'un flash, la chambre était devenue sombre, il y avait une odeur infecte : un curieux mélange de sueur et de bière. Elle pouvait voir que le sol était jonché de bouteille. Sur le lit, il y avait quelqu'un dans la pénombre, assis et inerte, dont on n'apercevait que la silhouette. Ha Ni déglutit. La personne se leva et avança vers elle. Ha Ni avait peur. L'ombre vint vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ha Ni sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur et se débattit contre cet inconnu. Elle sentit alors qu'on la secouait, puis elle entendit son nom. Elle stoppa net quand elle reconnut la voix de Seung Jo et ouvrit les yeux. Il était là penché sur elle, l'air inquiet. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La lumière était revenue. Seung Jo la pris dans ses bras, tremblante. Elle se laissa aller aux larmes. De tous ses flashes, celui-ci avait été le plus effrayant, mais aussi le plus vivant. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras à nouveau peu enclin à lui raconter qu'il avait perdu pied après sa mort parce qu'il aurait fallu lui dire qu'elle était morte et que c'était lui qui l'avait laissé mourir. Il voulait reculer au maximum l'échéance de ses révélations. Il espérait même ne jamais aborder ce sujet. Il se demandait tout de même comment Ha ni avait elle pu savoir pour son état. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Connaissant la nature trop confiante de Ha Ni, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une mauvaise rencontre pendant le temps où elle vivait sous son toit et qui l'aurait traumatisée au point que son subconscient fut obligé de l'effacer. Après tout elle avait déjà rencontré un exhibitionniste. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé par la suite s'il n'était pas intervenu pour la sauver. Ce pervers se serait-il contenté de lui montrer sa nudité ? Il serra d'avantage Ha Ni. Son inconsciente et bien aimée femme qui avait su braver tous les obstacles pour se faire aimer de lui.

Ce soir là, Ha Ni resta allongée dans son lit, la lumière allumée. Son flash de l'après midi la hantait. Elle avait vraiment eu peur et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller rejoindre Seung jo, dans la chambre d'en face, mais pour se faire, il lui fallait traverser sa propre chambre et s'était au dessus de son courage. Cachée sous sa couverture, Ha ni tremblait de peur. Elle entendait des bruits suspects, puis elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. La voix de Seung Jo lui demandait si ça allait. Elle hésita un moment et profita qu'il soit à la porte pour sauter de son lit et courir en emportant Nounours, sa peluche fétiche avec elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et se réfugia dans les bras de Seung Jo. Il soupira. Il était presque sûr qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise de ce flash. Un peu remise, elle demanda timidement si elle pouvait dormir cette nuit avec lui. Il avait accepté mais il se demandait si elle se rendait bien compte de qu'elle faisait ? A moins que sa terreur ne soit plus forte que sa raison.

Dans le lit conjugale, Ha Ni resta dans les bras de son mari. Seung Jo avait l'impression d'être un monstre prédateur. Alors que son épouse tremblait de peur dans ses bras, son corps de mâle brûlait d'envie de lui retirer sa chemise de nuit. Il se maudissait d'avoir de telles idées dans cette situation. Il refoula sa libido au fond de lui pour protéger Ha Ni de ses cauchemars. Petit à petit, elle s'endormit. Son corps avait cessé de trembler, au chaud dans les bras de son mari, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Le lendemain, Ha Ni visita la maison. Elle était vraiment très grande. A la vue du nombre de chambre qui se trouvait dans l'aile S. John, il était clair que Geum Hee avait été très optimiste quand au nombre d'enfants que le couple envisageait de faire. Dans le salon, Eung Jo tentait désespérément de se défaire de son écharpe humaine qui le couvrait de baiser. Cette dernière le lâcha enfin pour serrer la main de Ha Ni.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer en chair et en os Ha Ni.

- Pardon, mais on se connait ?

- Ben c'est moi, Cassandra.

- Oh, on devait se connaître avant l'accident.

- Si je te dis koéma, le gamin, tout ça ne te dit rien ?

- Désolée. Nous avons déjà dû avoir cette conversation, mais... je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Je t'ai déjà dis, Cassandra, que Ha Ni est amnésique, ses souvenirs reviennent peu à peu, gronda Eung Jo

- Ho ! Excusez-moi alors. Cassandra, je suis la fiancée d'Eung Jo.

- Autoproclamé, n'oublie pas le autoproclamé.

- Laisse tomber Eung Jo, dit Guem Hee tu es de la même trempe que ton frère. Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas d'elle, tu t'en serais débarrassé.

- N'importe quoi.

- Quand elle te dira « je m'en vais », tu la retiendras d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comment crois tu que ton frère à retenu Ha Ni ?

- Il suffit que Hyung sourie pour que cette idiote fasse ses quatre volontés.

- Tu devrais mieux respecter celle qui t'a sauvé la vie par deux fois.

- Maman, la première fois... cette idiote a même failli se noyer. Complètement jetée cette fille.

- Désolée d'être idiote, dit simplement Ha Ni qui se retira dans le jardin.

Elle aurait pu monter dans la chambre, mais il y avait quelque chose là haut qui lui faisait peur. Elle passa la journée dans le salon avec sa belle mère qui lui apprit à faire la cuisine, du moins qui essayait de lui apprendre à faire la cuisine, le ménage et les courses. Quand Seung Jo rentra de l'hôpital, il découvrit son épouse endormie sur le canapé. Geum Hee lui expliqua qu'elle avait peur de monter dans la chambre toute seule. Ce dernier secoua sa femme qui gémit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il la monta alors dans la chambre et l'allongea dans le lit avant d'aller se doucher. Il ne pu s'empêcher de contempler Ha Ni qui dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il avait réussi à prendre un jour de congé pour le lendemain.

Quand Ha Ni se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Seung Jo lui souriant. Elle sourit à son tour avant de se lover dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait curieusement bien, en sécurité, comme si ainsi rien ne pouvait lui arriver de fâcheux. A l'annonce des projets de Seung Jo pour la journée, elle poussa un cri de joie, comme une enfant. De ce côté là, Seung Jo pensait qu'elle ne changerait jamais. C'est une Ha Ni surexcitée que Geum Hee vit entrer dans la salle à manger. Elle dévora rapidement son petit déjeuner, pressée de se retrouver dehors, seule avec Seung Jo. Ce dernier sourit et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

- Tu m'emmènes où, demanda-t-elle ?

- Un petit voyage à travers le temps et Séoul.

- Ha ?

- Notre Psy pense qu'il faut te forcer un peu la mémoire pour savoir ce qui te bloque et j'ai donc décidé de t'emmener sur les deux lieux qui ont marqués cette période.

- Mais ce n'est pas très dangereux.

- Je serai là.

Ha Ni repensait au flash de la dernière fois et commença à trembler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le flash de l'autre jour, nous finirons bien par comprendre ce qu'il signifie.

Ha Ni avait acquiescé mais n'était pas rassurée pour autant. La voiture roulait vers le centre ville. Ha Ni regardait la route en tentant de trouver des souvenirs encore bloqués. En passant devant un salon de coiffure elle s'écria : « JuRi !». Seung Jo sourit et confirma les impressions de Ha Ni qui rassemblait un à un des petits moreaux d'un puzzle géant, des petites choses comme le fait d'être entrée dans une boutique acheter un pull rose avec des pompons ou d'avoir bu pour la première fois un « Cercueil » cul sec en début de soirée et d'avoir fini la fête à l'hôpital, complètement saoule et droguée au GHB. Seung Jo s'en souvint. C'était pendant cette fameuse période qui bloquait les souvenirs de Ha Ni. Il y avait eu une fête en l'honneur de l'équipe de football qui venait de gagner le tournoi inter universitaire. Il ne voulait pas venir mais Khyung Soo l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle avait bu un « Cercueil » d'une traite. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que son idiote de future femme, qui ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, ne serait pas en mesure de rentrer. Il avait d'abord appelé sa mère qui refusa encore de venir chercher ha Ni et dû aller lui même à cette fête. En arrivant, il aperçu Ha Ni allongée sur un des canapés en fond de salle et un des étudiants, dans le même état qu'elle, tentait déjà de la déshabiller sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient dans l'indifférence générale. Ha Ni, elle, ne se débattait pas et semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Seung Jo se rappela que cette vue lui avait fait perdre son sang froid et avait donné un coup de poing à cet étudiant mal attentionné qui avait atterri sur un autre. Une bagarre générale s'était alors déclenchée. Seung Jo en avait profité pour emmener Ha Ni loin de l'université. Un peu inquiet de l'état de la jeune fille, il l'avait emmené aux urgences. Le diagnostic était sans appel. Ha Ni avait ingurgité un « cercueil au GHB », très mal dosé. A son réveil, il avait passé une demi-heure à la gronder sur son inconscience et les conséquences qui auraient pu en découler. Elle s'était contentée de baisser la tête au bord des larmes.

Revenant à la réalité, il se demandait si ce n'était pas ça qui la bloquait. Il s'aperçut alors qu' Ha Ni pleurait. Elle passa un petit moment à s'excuser de son comportement ce soir là. « C'est bon, répondit-il pour la consoler, ça fait déjà longtemps que ça s'est passé. Dieu merci, il ne t'est rien arrivée de plus fâcheux ce soir là ». Il l'emmena au Joon's, le restaurant où il avait travaillé durant le temps où il avait quitté la maison et où Ha Ni l'avait attendue des journées entières. Elle regarda le menu et commanda une Salade de poulet hawaïen et un thé, Seung Jo se contenta de la copier. Une femme vint les voir. Il leva la tête et reconnu l'une de ses anciennes collègues.

- Ça fait longtemps Seung Jo, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu sers toujours ici ?

- Non, je suis chef du personnel aujourd'hui. J'ai été nommé un mois après ton départ. Le boss n'arrêtait pas de dire que si tu étais resté, c'est toi qui aurais eu la place. Mais, ce n'est pas ton pot de colle ?

- Et mon épouse.

- Ha ! Yoon Hae Ra n'avait pas arrêté de nous dire que ça allait arriver.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Ha Ni, ne devriez vous être à votre place au lieu de discuter avec les hommes mariés?

- Vous avez raison, je retourne en salle.

Seung Jo trouvait Ha Ni incroyable. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de leur mariage, mais elle avait une façon bien à elle de protéger ses acquis. C'était ça aussi qui l'avait séduit. C'était sa façon d'être jalouse, mais c'était aussi ça qui l'attristait. Parce que cette jalousie la faisait souffrir. A la date d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment la rassurer. Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre pour que cette fille puisse avoir plus confiance en elle et à son pouvoir atypique, il faut le reconnaître, de séduction ? Ha Ni n'était ni vraiment belle et tout juste mignonne, de temps en temps et pourtant la liste de ses prétendants s'allongeait régulièrement. Il se rappela de ce jour où il l'avait vu discuter avec un inconnu de manière assez familière. Poignardé dans le cœur, il avait foncé vers eux et s'était immiscé dans leur conversation, embrassant son épouse de temps en temps. Ha Ni l'avait regardé, étonnée. Cet homme n'était qu'un des anciens camarades de son épouse. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il pouvait bien se moquer de la jalousie maladive de son épouse puisqu'il était pareil. Oui, il n'aimait pas voir son épouse avec d'autres hommes. Il trouvait son couple très pathétique. Pourtant, il le savait, bien plus que les autres, tout ce que Ha Ni était capable d'affronter pour être avec lui. Ne venait-elle pas de défier la mort en personne ?

En sortant du restaurant il s'excusa de son comportement. Seung Jo la pris dans ses bras. Il en avait l'habitude. Ha Ni le suivit jusqu'à l'entré d'un immeuble. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Alors qu'il apportait des précisions, il comprit que son histoire n'intéressait pas Ha Ni. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler d'un autre sujet. Il soupira et l'emmena au parc, sans doute avait-il prit cette journée sous un mauvais angle, sans doute devait-il seulement laisser les souvenirs venir. Ha Ni s'allongea sur l'herbe en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son époux. Elle sentit le vent sur son visage. C'était plutôt comme ça qu'elle avait envisagée la journée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler de cette autre elle.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, tu veux quoi comme cadeau ?

- Surprend-moi !

- Tu pourrais être déçu.

- J'en doute, tu te décarcasses toujours pour moi.

Il avait bien une idée, mais il doutait fort que ça plaise à Ha Ni et de toute façon, il y avait trop de monde à la maison. De retour de leur promenade, Ha Ni n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire mais avait passé un bien meilleur après midi au Parc où finalement Seung Jo et elle avait surtout discuté de la future fête d'anniversaire entre deux baisers. Mais au moment de remonter dans la chambre, Ha Ni resta sur place. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié cette ombre en haut qui lui faisait peur.


End file.
